A Beautiful Regret
by dani2297
Summary: 6x09 The Doctor in the Photo. When Brennans emotions take over her rational thoughts, what will she do to build up those walls that Booth took so long to break down. Will he save her and show her that the real Bones is good enough?
1. Chapter 1

Booths POV

"I got the signal Booth, I don't want to have any regrets"

I took a moment to understand what she meant. Regrets? Regrets about what? Oh, she's talking about me, us. After 7 years she has finally realised that she is capable of love, even if she can't say it, she knows what it feels like. She's waiting for a reply, I don't want to break her, and I always said that I won't hurt her but now I might be the person who hurts her the most. I can see the sadness developing in her eyes, I don't know what she's expecting me to say, she knows who I am, the man that I am, I have to stay loyal.

"Um, I'm with someone Bones and Hannah, she's not a consolation prize. I love her" She's crying, I made my Bones cry. The image itself breaks my heart, how such a beautiful, loving person could hold so much pain, but knowing I was the one who made her cry is something that I will always regret. I need to say something, to let her know that I don't want her to cry, that I don't want to cause her pain, but what do I say without telling her how much it breaks me and how much I wish that I could kiss away her tears and take away her pain.

"The last thing I want to do is hurt you, but those are the facts" It's true, I never wanted to hurt her, I never want to hurt her and in the past I would've offered a guy hug, but now, I need to show her that she can move on and that's not going to happen if I comfort her.

"I understand, I missed my chance. My whole world turned upside down. I can adjust"

"I did" I know I've made a mistake, what am I doing to myself, to Hannah, and most importantly, to Bones. I couldn't move on, I haven't moved on and I don't want to move on. I want Bones, my Bones. She's my heart, the one I imagine a future with, the one I want to spend my time with, the one I want to keep safe from the World, the one who fills my dreams. She's the one, but I can't tell her and I don't know why I can't but before I can take my words back she has already said something.

"Yes, you did"

I look over to her, she's wiping away her tears, the tears that are there because of me, the tears that are so heartbreaking, or heart crushing for Bones. She's still beautiful, her bright blue eyes that I get lost in have turned to grey, her porcelain cheeks are covered in smudged make-up, her lips that I have imagined kissing so many times are quivering, but she's still beautiful.

"Do you want me to, uh- to call someone to be with you or" I don't want her to be alone, she'll build up those walls that I spent years knocking down. She'll think she's not special, she'll think she's worthless and that no one needs her but she is special and I need her.

"No, I'm fine alone…..Thanks"

She sighs and rests her head against the back of the seat, slightly tilting her face towards the window. I resist the strong impulse to reach over and gently run the tip of my finger along her cheek, wiping her tears away. Instead, I face forward and we fall into an uncomfortable silence all the way back to her apartment.

**-Brennans Apartment-**

Brennans POV

After saying a quick goodbye to Booth, I forced myself to climb the stairs instead of going back to him and begging him of the answers that were floating around my mind. Why doesn't he love me anymore? How do you just stop loving someone? Did he ever love me? He never actually said those words to me. Why am I assuming something that probably wasn't true? I'm incapable of being loved. His words had cut me into a million pieces, metaphorically and it hurts, it hurts everywhere.

I struggled to find my keys that were stuffed in the bottom of my bag. After frantically searching for them, I found them and fumbled to get the key in the lock. The door opened and I rushed inside, slamming the door behind me and unconsciously sliding down the other side of it until I found myself sitting on the floor, back to the door and my knees brought up close to my chest. I was shaking miserably, biting my bottom lip to hold myself from letting my tears stream down my face.

"Do you want me to, uh- to call someone to be with you or"

'I want you to be with me' Brennan thought '-I want you to hold me and tell me it will be fine, tell me you want me, that you love me and you never stopped loving me. I want to feel your strong arms around me, holding me close to your body. I want to hear your comforting words that so easily calm me every time you say them. I want the feeling of butterflies in my stomach as you press your warm lips to my temple. I want you, all of you, but I can't have you because I missed my chance.

A few minutes later, but what felt like hours, I found the strength to stand up and take myself to my bedroom, dropping my bag on the kitchen bench as I walked past. I stopped at the threshold of my bedroom and looked around my apartment, my home that I live in by myself. I am meant to be alone, so I will. As my eyes scanned the living room, I saw two small figurines on my bookshelf, along with two photos. I walked over to the shelf and retrieved Jasper and Smurfette, holding them close to my chest while I focused on the two photos. One of Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, Daisy, Booth and myself at the Founding Fathers after closing a case last year and the other of myself and Booth. We were at an FBI Banquet that Booth forced me to go to. I was wearing a navy halter neck gown, with a low V-neck and small sparkles that fell down the left side of the dress while Booth was wearing one of his expensive Italian suits. We were dancing, his right arm around my waist as his left hand was securely entwined with my right, our cheeks pressed together as we looked at the camera, both smiling brightly.

I put the photos back down and walked back to my bedroom, both figurines still held to my chest. Entering my bedroom, I gently placed Jasper and Smurfette on my bedside table and then walked slowly into my bathroom. Running myself a bath, I took in the aroma of my bath gel and then went over to my closet to retrieve pyjamas. As I opened the closet door, a navy, oversized FBI t-shirt fell out and I quickly realised it as Booth's. I brang it up to my nose and inhaled his scent, then deciding to wear it for the evening, I added it to the shorts that were already situated on my bed and headed off for a bath.

I got settled in bed, dressed in Booth's shirt, I allowed the scent to calm me and eventually drifted off to sleep. Only an hour later did I wake up, my eyes wet and my body covered in sweat as I recalled the events that had occurred only a few hours earlier. Realising that sleep wouldn't come easily, I gripped onto the front of the shirt I was wearing and brought it up to my face, also reaching over for the two small figurines that have easily calmed me in the past, I sat them on my pillow and simply looked at them, while I waited for sleep to come again.

Booths POV

I could hear Bones' heartbeat beating louder and stronger than ever before. I could see the emotion in her eyes, the hurt showing more than ever before. I could feel her eyes on me as she sneaked a quick glance at me and then turned away. I could hear, see and feel her broken heart reflecting on mine, our hearts are connected, she's my soul mate, the one I'm meant to be with and the one I can't be without.

She quickly got out of the car and ran towards the doors of her apartment building, not looking back once but pausing at the door before she entered. I wanted to follow her, but she was already gone, I needed to think, think about my life, how it was before Hannah, how it is now and how I want it to be, definitely not how it is now.

I need to talk to Hannah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note- I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This is also my first Story so any feedback would be greatly appreciated to help me improve my writing. I wasn't happy with how Booth reacted to Brennan in The Doctor in the Photo so I wanted to create my own version. I'm not sure how long this story will be, I guess it depends on whether I've covered everything that I've wanted to before finishing.**

**I don't own Bones, nor do I own the characters affiliated in Bones. Although, any additional characters are of my creation.**

Booths POV

I sat in my car outside of my Apartment for a while, dreading a conversation that was long time coming. Moving on is something that is so hard when you are so in love with a person, you feel the need to protect them, to care for them and to love them, Bones is the one that I do that with. Well, at least I used to, I'm distant now and I can tell that it's hurting her but she left, she ran away. She has her excuse, to think of her life and find a new discovery about cultural Anthropology, but I know her real reason. She wasn't ready and I pushed her. I pushed her so hard that she left. I needed to move on, she needed to think and that's what we did. I found Hannah and she found her feelings but it was too late because I didn't wait and she waited too long.

I slowly walked up the stairs, keeping a steady pace, taking time to gather my thoughts and process what I was about to do. I love Hannah. Do I really? Or am I just in love with the idea of loving her and the life we could have? Either way, I'm living a lie and I can't do it anymore because as much as I might hurt Hannah, I'm hurting more and she can't fix it because she's the problem.

Bones is the one. The one I think of as soon as I wake up, the one I want to drink coffee with in the morning, the one I want to send text messages to during the day, telling her how much I love her, the one I want to take out to dinner, the one I think of before I fall asleep and the one who occupies my dreams, She's the one, the one for me.

**Booths Apartment**

I enter my Apartment, already feeling the sweat on my brow and my legs making me feel like I might collapse any second. I walk towards the living room, spotting Hannah on the couch and making my way over to sit opposite her on the coffee table. She looks up from her laptop, giving me a small smile before lifting her laptop and placing it next to her so she is able to lean up and kiss me. I silently refuse the kiss, gently pushing back before I start to speak.

"Hannah, we need to talk" She lifts her left eyebrow slightly, tilting her head to the side and giving me a small smirk. I don't understand her response, usually those words are supposed to frighten woman and make them start thinking through things that have happened in the past few days that could've possibly made me say those words, but Hannah's smile grows and she leans forward.

"Is this about my mess? I know I leave my clothes everywhere and I'm supposed to be a woman and be all organised but you know me, always rushing. I'll make sure I clean up more often"

"No, Hannah. This is serious and I need you to listen and not interrupt" Now I see the confusion spreading across her face and I can't help but imagine how Bones would be reacting to this. She would hunch her shoulders while leaning forward, turning her head to face me, her teeth fiercely biting her bottom lip and her eyebrows raised as if she were silently asking me a question. Hannah speaks, breaking me out of my thoughts. I return my attention to Hannah, begging myself to focus on the conversation.

"Okay, Seeley, what is it?"

"When I met you in Afghanistan, I um, I was in a bad place. Not physically, but emotionally and mentally. I'd been a Soldier before and when I was asked to return, I took it as an opportunity to get away from life. Bones-" I notice Hannah's lips part of the mention of Bones' name but I continue "-and I have worked together for 6 years and I've always known that we've had sexual tension but along the way I realised I was falling in love with her. I didn't know if she returned the feelings and I didn't want to say anything because I know how fragile she is and that she wasn't ready for that so I carried on, silently loving her, continuing to care for her. Last year, before leaving for Afghanistan, Sweets told me to gamble so I told Bones how I felt and asked for a chance but she wasn't ready. She said that she couldn't change, and that she doesn't have an open heart, but she has already changed so much and has the most open and caring heart, she just didn't believe it. I told her we could still be Partners, but it hurt, it really hurt and eventually we ended up running away from each other. I went to Afghanistan and she went to the Maluku Islands. Then I met you, and you took away the pain in my heart, you gave me a good time and made me believe in the possibility of a successful relationship. When I returned to DC, the moment I saw her, the feelings that I'd been bottling up all came rushing out again. I never stopped loving her, I tried to move on and in a way, I did, but my heart is still hers and it always will be."

I can see Hannah processing everything I had said, trying to understand what I meant by it. I decided to fasten the process, making it easier for her to understand and easier for me to just say what I need to say.

"I can't be with you Hannah, not when I'm in love with someone else"

"Why did you just realise this now?"

I didn't want to tell Hannah what had just happened with Bones, what's ours is ours but Hannah needed to know, she deserved the truth and it was the only way to explain what I had just said.

"Bones told me she regrets saying no last year and that she doesn't want to have regrets. I can't hurt her Hannah, I promised her I would never leave her or hurt her. This isn't because of Bones though. I've been lying to myself, trying to convince myself that you're all I need and that we could be happy but I'm not happy and I don't want to hurt you but I have to tell the truth."

She stands up quickly, making her lose her balance for a second before regaining it and placing her hands on her hips. I can see the anger in her eyes. I didn't want to hurt her, I didn't want to hurt anyone but I had to do this and unfortunately Hannah doesn't understand this.

"So, what? I was just a fill in until Temperance could figure out how she felt? A consolation prize?"

"No, you made me happy Hannah, you helped me and you loved me and for that, I am forever grateful but you deserve someone who will love you completely and I can't do that for you." By now, I'm standing up as well, looking down at her while she avoids my gaze, instead, fixing her eyes on a picture of the Squints and myself on the shelf.

"I always knew you two had a connection, I could see and feel it every time you were together. You stare into her eyes like you understand what she's thinking just by looking at her and she does the same thing to you."

"I'm sorry Hannah, you can stay here tonight, and I'll find somewhere to go until you've packed."

She simply nodded her head and without saying a word, turned around and headed towards the bedroom. I saw her remove her suitcase from the closet and then she gently closed the bedroom door, leaving me standing behind it before picking up my keys from the coffee table and walking down to the SUV.

I drive to Bones' Apartment, but stopped when I realised that it was 3:00am and she would most likely be sleeping. I didn't want to interrupt her, the case was hard and I could tell she was exhausted so instead I check into a Hotel and go to bed as well.

I'm talking to Bones tomorrow.

**I apologise for the lack of B&B but I needed to get Hannah out of the story and decided it would be best to do that now instead of later. Sorry I took so long to get this Chapter out, I wrote it ages ago but I haven't had access to a computer until now. **

**What will Booth say? Are Brennan's walls already built up again? Keep reading.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed and put my story on alert!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brennans Apartment**

Brennans POV

_I was in the desert, running through dark, dusty sand, not daring to look back in fear of witnessing or even being a victim to the horrible things happening around me. I don't know where I was or why I was there, but I had an idea, and it made sense. I could hear voices, voices of which were unfamiliar to me but perhaps quite known to each other. I could hear bullets, I could sense fear and I could feel the evidence of where I was quickly making its appearance on my skin and clothes._

_I could faintly see people in the distance through the clouds of smoke. I couldn't recognise anyone around me but knew that I was in a place that means something to me. As the smoke fades away, the roaring of engines fills my ears and the image of an army tank catches my eyes. I'm in Afghanistan. As quickly as this realization comes, it fades away because I notice a familiar figure making its way over to me. _

_It's Booth, Seeley Booth in his Army Uniform. Sergeant Major Seeley Booth._

_He's smiling at me although it's not the smile I had once recognized as the one he reserved for me. His eyes showed pain and I knew why. He doesn't like being here, he wants to save his Country but he hates the way it has to be done. He quickens his pace, charging towards me and only stopping when he's a foot in front of me. I can feel his breath on my forehead and had to resist the impulse of reaching behind his neck and pulling him towards me. _

_I hadn't seen him in 7 months, I missed him and I wanted to tell him but before I could he had already started speaking._

"_Bones-"He made a big emphasis on the word, dragging it out until he ran out of breathe"- oh I missed saying that"_

"_I missed hearing it" It's true, every day I missed his voice just a bit more and all I wanted was to hear him say that word to me, even though I had forcefully insisted that I didn't want to be called 'Bones'._

"_Why are you here Bones? I have to get you under cover, I don't want you to get hurt"_

_I simply nod and allow him to gently push me forward and then rest his hand on his rightful place, my lower back, while he guides me to a tent. Once inside, he drops his hand but immediately places both on each of my shoulders and turns me around so I'm facing him. I don't say a word, surprised by his actions and curious as to what he was doing. He slides his hands down my arms, eventually finding my hands and entwining them with his larger ones, sending a chill down my spine. He stares at our linked hands before looking back up, innocently staring into my eyes. _

"_I missed you so much Temperance and I'm so glad that I get to see you but I need you to leave because I can't protect you here and I need you to be safe."_

_He removes his hands from mine and places one arm behind my waist while the other comes up to caress my cheek. I slightly lean into his touch, feeling the warmth from his eyes burning through mine. I let a tear stream down my face, not knowing where it came from but grateful that it came when he leans down and kisses my cheek, also kissing my tear away. He pulls me to him, so close that our chests are pressed together and I can feel his muscles through his uniform. My face is pressed into the crook of his neck and I inhale his scent after going so long without it. I can feel him burying his face into my hair, finding comfort in his motion, I pull him impossibly closer, forcing him to remove his hand from my cheek so it wouldn't get stuck in an uncomfortable position. He runs it through my hair instead and finally rests it on the back of my neck. I slowly raise my head and my gaze lingers on his eyes until he catches my gaze and looks back at me. _

"_I missed you, I wanted to see you and I couldn't wait any more. I made a mistake Booth, outside of the Hoover Building, I should've said yes but I was too stubborn and scared to admit that I needed you. You deserve so much better than me Booth, I'm not sure I can give you everything you want but I'll try" _

_Before he could reply, we hear the tent door open. A soldier walked through, not one of ours, his rifle is aimed at Booth. I could feel Booth tense up and I rub my hands over his back in a gesture of comfort. The soldier hasn't said or done anything yet but Booth quickly steps in front of me, potentially saving me from the bullet before it's even been fired. Before I can do anything, a shot is fired and Booth falls to the ground._

I jolt up in bed, covered in sweat and tangled under my covers. I had another dream, it's not a surprise, ever since Booth left for Afghanistan I would dream of him dying before I could do anything to help him. While I was in Maluku, I promised myself that I would tell him how I felt but when we came back, it was too late, he had Hannah. The dreams hadn't stopped, they continued on.

Looking over at my alarm clock I notice the time as 4:00am and realise that I won't get any more sleep tonight. I untangle myself from my sheets, as well as Jasper and Smurfette who I had unconsciously cuddled to myself during sleep. I head over to my bathroom, retrieving myself of Booths t-shirt and getting in the shower.

At 4:40, I walk out of my Apartment and to my car. I head to the Jeffersonian, knowing that it's the only place, with an exception of Booth that could calm me down. I head straight for my office. When I get there, I unlock the door and stand frozen at the threshold, staring into the room. I remember all of the moments I've had with Booth in this room, the time when he brang me Chinese food during the Gravedigger Trial, all of our guy hugs and when I saw him after his Coma. All of the memories came flooding back to me and before I knew it, I found myself sinking to the floor, silent tears falling from my eyes which quickly changed into loud sobs. I was here alone so I completely let myself go, tears continued to fall. I wasn't crying for what had happened earlier but for the 6 cowardly years I lived, denying feelings that were so obvious and caused me and most importantly, Booth, pain. As the tears finally subsided, I found myself unable to move so I closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep, my back against the door frame of my office, and my legs tucked underneath me, the office door still open.

Booths POV

After a long, sleepless night, I decided I needed to talk to Bones. I was up all night thinking about her, just her, all of our moments together, how her smile brightens my world, how her eyes give me the strength to keep going and how her voice comforts me. A single touch ensures me of the goodness in the World and a single look reminds me of how much I need her.

I didn't bother trying her Apartment first, knowing that she would've gone to work, the place she finds comfort in, the place where everything makes sense for her, everything has a reason. I notice her car in the car park, the only one there and silently curse myself for letting her come here with no Security around. I forget about that and head towards the doors. I notice that the lights on the platform are off and figured that she must be in her office or down in Limbo. As I look towards her office, the sight in front of me breaks my heart.

I quickly run over to where Bones is sitting on the floor of her office door. I can see tears streaming down her face even in her sleep and immediately know that I broke her.

I run my fingers along her cheek, removing the still visible tears. She squirms but doesn't wake up and I then smooth her hair out of her face, placing a few strands behind her ears. I lean over and press my lips to her forehead. She opens her eyes and quickly sits up straight, not realising that someone is with her until I speak up.

"Bones, I'm so sorry"

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and I'm really sorry that I took so long to update, but I already know what I'm writing for Chapter 4 so it shouldn't be too long! **

**Thanks for the reviews as well, I appreciate your feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

Brennans POV

It felt so smooth, gentle and soothing, I didn't know what it was, I'd felt it before and I know I missed it. It was a touch, a touch of pure care and sympathy, a touch that felt so familiar that I didn't want it to leave. I slowly brought my hand up to my cheek and took hold of the finger that was stroking it. I took a moment to realise that it was someone else's finger leaving that tinkle on my skin and I quickly opened my eyes.

Booth. It was Booth. The touch that felt so familiar came from a person who had once felt so familiar to me. I pulled his hand away from my skin and shuffled my body flush against the threshold of the door. He was looking at me with those chocolate brown eyes. I could see the pain in them holding emotions that I wasn't sure of. He didn't move, those eyes stayed fixed on mine and the hand that I was still holding was clenching to mine so hard that my hand was starting to hurt. I looked down at our joined hands and quickly stood up and walked to my desk.

I couldn't avoid him, not now. He has here and he wanted to talk, he always wanted to talk. I was pacing in front of my desk, not sure what to say. I didn't want to show my emotions but they were so raw and deep and I felt that I couldn't hold them in anymore. I finally stopped pacing and looked over at him. He was still standing at the door, his hands in his jean pockets and his shoulders slightly slouched but strong enough to hold his head up.

"What are you doing here Booth?" I said forcefully in hope that he would take it as a sign that I didn't want to talk to him right now.

"I'm sorry Bones. I-"

"I don't care what you have to say right now, I don't want to listen to your words. You don't love me, I'm not even sure if you ever did." I interrupted him before he had a chance to talk. He would tell me that he has Hannah and we would just repeat the conversation we had only 8 hours ago, a conversation that I didn't want to experience again.

"What do you mean you aren't sure if I ever loved you?"

"You never told me you did Booth, only in an atta-girl kind of way."

"Are you kidding me? You know that I loved you, how could you not know?"

By now we are only a few feet away from each other as we had both been unconsciously moving towards each other as we were speaking. His stance was stronger now, he was standing taller but looking down at me, burning my eyes with his own.

"You didn't tell me you did. You wanted a chance and you told me that but you never said you loved me."

"Bones, I need you to listen to me. Please, will you listen?"

I saw the pleading look in his eyes, the tears so evident that I could tell he was only just holding them in. I wasn't sure why he was so emotional. He had what he wanted, he just needed me gone and he would have the life he deserved.

He stepped even closer and bought his hands up to caress both of my cheeks. I stepped back, not wanting to be so close to him that I needed to physically stop myself from jumping into his arms. I knew I couldn't do that though, he had Hannah and he didn't need me, not anymore.

"No Booth, go back to Hannah. I'll leave and you can live the life you always wanted. The wife, the children and the white picket fence. I'm just getting in your way and it's evident that you don't need me and don't want me in your life anymore."

"No Bones, you can't say that to me. You're just going to throw away 6 years of….us? No, I won't let you. You don't get to tell me what I need and what I want. I know that I can't breathe whenever you're gone, not knowing what type of life you were living these past 5 months killed me Bones. I had to stop myself from coming round with Thai food at midnight because I had Hannah and I told you I had to move on. I didn't like moving on so I didn't. I stopped moving on and just accepted the fact that I'm always going to love you. I would see you every day and just want to tell you that I couldn't move on, that I didn't want to but you didn't want me Bones. You said you couldn't change but I didn't want you to change. You're perfect the way you are, brilliant, beautiful, stubborn scientist. That's what I knew, that's who I wanted and that's what I still want. I love you Temperance Brennan, I always have and I'll never stop."

"You don't love me Booth. You need to leave because I can't deal with this. You think you love me but you really don't."

Booths POV

Her last words broke me, I didn't know how to respond. I told her everything I needed to say and she doesn't believe me. I made a mistake. Hannah was a mistake. I told Bones I would never leave her, we're the centre and the centre must hold but I broke the centre and along with that, I broke both sides that keep the centre together.

I look up at her, big mistake. Her eyes are red and puffy, stating the obvious that she had been crying and still is. I can see every tear drop and watch where every single one falls. She's biting down on her bottom lip, a habit she does when she's trying hard not to show emotion. After staring into her eyes for a while, she ducks her head, silently excusing me and letting me know that she has nothing else to say.

I walk to the door and stop when I hear a loud sob break from deep in her throat. She's looking at me and I can tell how she is feeling, she thinks I'm walking away from her again. I am, but this time I'm doing it for her so she can think. She needs time to use her brilliant brain to analyse what I've said and how she's feeling. I'll be back, I'm not leaving her and this time it's for good.

"I love you Bones, forever. Don't doubt it for a second." I look back at her once again before closing the door. I walk out of her office and out of the Jeffersonian but not out of her life.

Brennans POV

"I love you too Booth." I say the words as a whisper, only loud enough for me to hear and mumbled enough for Booth not to realise that I said anything at all.

What he said wasn't true, he didn't love me. He told me once that there was only one person you could truly love, the one, a soul mate. He thought he loved me but he found Hannah and now he loves her. Love comes and goes. I'm not meant to be loved, there's no one to love me.

I walk over to my couch and drop onto it, reaching over for a pillow to hold against my chest. I fall onto my back against the lengthy couch and stare at the ceiling of my office. The tears that were falling were still heavy and I knew that they wouldn't stop easily and would still be evident in the morning if I didn't clean my face. I couldn't be bothered though, I didn't want to move, I wanted to forget.

I picked up my cell phone and dialled a number that guaranteed a chance of leaving this life behind. I patiently waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Tempe, honey? Are you okay? It's early"

"I know Dad, I'm fine. I just uh...could you please meet me at my apartment?"

"Yeah, ofcourse. Now?"

"As soon as possible please."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

I ended the call. Suddenly, I had the motivation to move and I quickly picked up my bag and walked out to my car. Once I got there I drove to my apartment and waited for my father knowing that what I was about to do would change my life forever.

After ten minutes I hear a knock on my door. I walk over to it, checking the peep hole just like Booth had told me to so many years ago. I let my father in and after a brief greeting I said what I needed to say.

"Dad, I need your help."

**Authors Note- **

**Cliff-hanger…**

**I always wondered why it's called a cliff-hanger, let's just say that in this particular 'cliff-hanger', no one is hanging from a cliff I hope you enjoyed this chapter, probably not, it was sad. Thank you for everyone's reviews, they really give me motivation to keep writing. I just want to say that this fanfic was only going to be about 5 chapters but I have an idea now so please stick around. Also, thank you to those who favourited and put my story on alert, I'm glad to know that people are interested.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bones.**

Brennans POV

"What's wrong? How can I help? Is it Booth? Do you need me to punch him?"

I expected these questions from my Father, ever since he has come back into my life he has been extremely over protective. I can't avoid the questions I've been asked. If I need his help, he needs to know why I'm asking for it.

"No Dad, I don't need you to punch Booth. If anything, I need you to leave him alone and help me to do the same."

I can see the confusion in his eyes and I watch as one corner of his lips slightly curves up stating his obvious feeling of uncertainty. He is silently asking for more answers although I'm not able to bring myself to do so as the questions are ones that have answers that are too painful for me to recollect and analyse.

"Tempe, honey, what do you mean? Why do you want to leave Booth alone? What did he-"

"He didn't do anything, he just…I can't tell you. I just need to get away and I need you to help me find a place where no one can find me."

"Do you really want to do this? Why are you running again?"

"I don't know what that means. If I were to be running, I would be physically moving which I'm not, therefore your question doesn't make sense and shows no significance to our conversation."

He smiles but it's not a smile of amusement or happiness but instead, a smile of sympathy as if he knows that I'm blocking out metaphors and using science to reason with everything. That's what I did when he and my Mum left and gradually, Booth was able to open my heart and allow me the chance to understand more metaphors but Booth was also the one who made me like this again, rational.

"Ok honey, what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to find a place where I can go where no one will know and I need you to get me there without the FBI being able to track my every move. Can you do it?"

I know I'm asking for a lot but my father can do it for me. He has told me many times that he would do anything to protect me and although I don't need to be protected physically, I need protecting emotionally and the only way I can do that is by leaving.

"Yeah, I know a few guys. Give me a minute and I'll see what I can do."

I give a simple nod before turning around and heading to my room. Once in there I remove my suitcase from the closet and start packing. I pack the essentials, the things I need to last a few days until I am settled in a new place and am able to buy new things. When I finished packing I walked back out to the living room to find my Dad sitting on the couch. He turns around as I make my way towards him and he gestures for me to sit next to him.

"Ok, you need to be at the airport by 3:00 this afternoon. I have a friend who has a private Jet. From there you'll board the plane and fly to New York where you'll then head over to the Sea Port where you'll board a ship that will take you to London. I'll be with you all the way to the ship but from there you're on your own. Are you sure you want to do this?"

I took a moment to gather all the information. Did I want to do this? Did I want to be so far away? What about Angela? Could I really leave her now while she's pregnant? No, Angela would be fine, she has Hodgins. Booth has Hannah. I'm not needed here so I need to leave.

"Yes Dad, I'm sure. You have to promise not to tell anyone where I've gone, not Booth, not Angela, nobody. They might miss me at the beginning but they'll be okay. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Okay, yes, I promise. I'll be back at 2 to pick you up. If you change your mind let me know."

"I will. Bye."

As it was only 7am, I had 7 hours until my Dad was coming to pick me up. I went through my apartment collecting certain things I wanted to take with me. I contemplated taking the photo of Booth and myself at the FBI Banquet but decided against it, reminding myself that the reason I was leaving was so that I could forget about Booth. After packing everything, the last object being a photo of my team including Booth, I sat down at my desk and started organising files that would need to be completed before I left. At 8:30am I rang Cam telling her I wouldn't be coming in today, harshly brushing off her questions of 'why?' and 'are you okay?' At 9am, as I expected, Angela called.

"Brennan."

"Sweetie, why aren't you coming in today? Are you sick? Do you need me to come over?"

"No Ange, I'm not sick and I don't need you to come over. I just decided to spend the day with my Dad."

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Yes, I have to go. Bye."

I ended the call quickly, forcing myself to keep the tears from spilling out of my eyes. I wanted to talk to Angela but I needed to keep it quick otherwise I would've been more emotional. I don't want to leave her at this time in her life but I know that she'll be okay. Hodgins will take care of her and as soon as she has her baby, she'll forget about me.

By 10am I had finished all of my files and decided that I needed to write everyone a goodbye letter.

Booths POV

I walked into the Jeffersonian at 11am. I needed to get Bones' signature on a few files. As I walked up to the Platform, I noticed that the whole team was up there except for Bones.

"Hello Booth."

"Hey Bug Man, Ange, Cam, Vincent. Where's Bones?"

They all stared at me and I got the feeling that they knew something I didn't. I looked at each of them and noticed that they all had their heads bowed. I called out their names one by one but received an answer from none of them.

"Where is she?" I said forcefully. All at once, their heads raised and they were all giving me a sympathetic look. It was Cam who finally spoke up.

"Calm down Big Man. She decided to spend the day with her Dad."

I didn't believe that. I knew why she wasn't there, she was upset with me and she was avoiding me. She couldn't even risk the chance of seeing me, that's how much I hurt her. I didn't understand why the Squints were looking at me so sympathetically but I knew that there was a reason and I was going to find out.

"Oh, okay, sorry for yelling at you guys but why are you looking at me like that?"

They all turned around and went back to what they were doing before I could get an answer so I turned around and walked down the steps off the platform. Just as I was about to walk out the doors of the Jeffersonian I heard Angela call my name.

"Booth?"

As I turned around I saw her walking towards me, her pregnancy making her look a bit like a penguin.

"Sorry we were looking at you like that we just thought you would be the first to know that Bren wasn't coming in, I mean, she used to tell you everything."

"What does that mean Ange?"

"Ever since you got back from Afghanistan you've been distant. She stays at the Lab all night sometimes and you didn't even know. She hardly eats anymore, have you realised her weight. Do you remember the way her eyes would sparkle when you came into the Lab with Thai and did paperwork with her in her office? I haven't seen her eyes sparkle like that, well, since then. You betrayed her Booth and she's gone back to the old Brennan. You need to fix it."

I looked at Angela, completely dumbstruck although finding myself nodding to everything she had just said. It was all true, I did betray Bones and I did it without even noticing. I needed to fix it.

"I know Ange, I know. I broke her, completely broke her and now she's building up her walls again but I'll help her. I'm not leaving her again, I love her and I won't stop telling her until she believes me."

I look at Angela and am surprised to find tears streaming down her face. I don't realise my own tears until I choked out a loud sob. I reach up to wipe mine away while Angela mumbles something to herself about 'Hormones' and 'love'. I look up and see Hodgins making his way towards us. He sends me a glare, silently asking why his wife is crying.

"I'm going to go; I'll see you guys soon."

I walk out of the Jeffersonian and find my way back to my car. Once I'm in there I lean my head against the head rest and close my eyes, squeezing them shut, trying to stop the tears from falling. I think about Bones, the first time I saw her. How she was so beautiful and brilliant and I knew, I just knew that she was the one. She still is the one.

My phone rang, breaking me out of my thoughts. I look to the caller ID and rolled my eyes when I saw Hackers name. He asked me in for a meeting. I wanted to tell him that I couldn't come but he's my Boss and if I wanted to keep my job, I had to stay on his good side. I wiped the remainder of my tears away and made my way back to the Hoover. I wanted to see Bones, it was the last time I would make her wait.

It was 1:00pm by the time the Meeting was over, something about improving the FBI's equipment and teaching new Agents how to use it. I wasn't listening for the majority of it, my thoughts were on Bones. I went to the Diner, hearing my stomach grumble and feeling the sudden urge for food. 40 minutes later I went back to the car, finally ready to head over to Bones' Apartment. It would take me 30 minutes giving me enough time to think of what I was going to say to her once I arrived.

Brennans POV

I spent 3 hours writing letters to Booth, Angela, Cam, Hodgins, Sweets, Russ and each of my interns. They deserved a goodbye and an explanation but an explanation was something that I couldn't give them so I needed to say goodbye. I will ask my Dad to give my letters to all of them when I'm gone.

At 2:00pm my Dad arrived and without words we made our way down to his car and then drove away. We drove away from my home, my friends, my job, my love and my life. I was starting a new life, I wasn't needed here.

Booths POV

I arrived at Bones' Apartment at 2:10pm. Now is as any good time as ever. I saw her car in the parking lot and my heart started beating faster. I looked up to her window and saw that all of her lights had been turned off but I just figured that she must of just been saving electricity by letting the sun shine through the windows instead. When I got to her door I hesitated before knocking. She didn't answer after my 5th knock so I used my spare key to enter. I called out her name but received no answer. As I walked around her Apartment I noticed that certain things weren't there anymore. I had checked every room and hadn't found Bones. As I reached her bedroom, I realised that my heart was beating even faster than it was before but not because I was nervous but because I was afraid for her life. She wasn't in her bedroom. Where is she?

Where is Bones?

**Over 5000 hits and only 19 reviews? Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, they give me motivation and encourage me to keep writing. That being said, I hope everyone is okay with the path I've taken with this Fanfic and that you continue to read. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Okay, so I finally updated, obviously you already know that because you're reading my 'update' right now. Anyway, I'm so sorry I took so long. Honestly, this chapter was written a week ago but I didn't have access to a computer (blame my sister) so I apologise. Hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bones.**

Booths POV

Where is she? She could've been kidnapped and I wasn't here to save her.

After frantically searching her apartment once again, I walked into her bedroom and over to her bed. I stared at it wondering how many nights alone she spent in it and if she slept in it at all anymore. I thought about what Angela told me 'She stays at the Lab all night sometimes and you didn't even know'. I didn't know but I should've known. I should've been there for her, I should've forced her out of the Lab like I used to and I should've tricked her into eating something. She has changed but I didn't realise it until now.

I lay down on her bed, my face pressed against her pillow. I could smell Vanilla, a familiar smell. One that would make my heart beat a little bit faster every time I was with Bones. I loved the way she smelt, it was beautiful just like her and every time I could smell her I felt like I was home where I belonged and that everything would be okay. This time, as I smelt her, I felt as though nothing would be okay.

I looked over to her bedside table and saw a photo. I didn't know what to expect but as I looked closer I immediately recognised the photo. It was the one of her and me at the FBI Banquet. I remember when I knocked on her door and she opened it. She looked so beautiful, her auburn hair shining in the moonlight while her dress accented her curves perfectly. Coming back from my memory I realised that the photo was split in half, right down the middle of the photo separating the two of us.

I can't believe I made her feel this way. I made her feel like the Centre can't hold and that she's alone. The centre will hold, I'll make sure it does.

I dialled Angela's number, Bones might be with her.

"It's Angela, speak to me."

"Hey Ange, are you with Bones?"

"Booth, she didn't come in today. You know that."

"I know but I'm at her apartment and she's not here."

"She's probably still with her Dad. Is her car there?"

"Her car's here. Look, never mind, they probably went out in Max's car. I'll talk to you later."

I decided to go home. Bones is with her Dad, I'll come see her later.

Brennans POV

We arrived at the airport after a long, silent drive. I didn't want to talk about why I was leaving and my father understood that. I knew that if I talked about it my Dad would try to persuade me not to leave but it's something that I need to do. We walked through the airport and I suddenly froze. I was taken back to the last time I was leaving DC. 1 year ago, Booth and I said goodbye to each other with the promise of coming back a year later. This time I wasn't coming back. My father's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I…I'm fine. Let's go."

We walked through the airport trying to stay as discreet as we can. My Father led us to a door where I was introduced by my father to a man who had dark hair and was slightly shorter than me named Colin. He briefly explained what we were going to do before leading us out the door and to a private jet that was located far away from any other planes. Once we were inside the plane I turned to my Dad and noticed that he was already looking at me.

"Dad, I'm sorry that I won't tell you what's going on but I need you to trust me. I just need to leave, I can't stay here and there's nothing left for me in DC anymore."

"What about Russ and me? Will we get to see you?"

"You can visit me. I'm sure you know where I'll be staying once I get to London."

"What about your friends?"

"I already told you Dad, they'll be fine. I'm not needed here so I'm leaving."

"Okay then, if you're sure."

There was a long moment where neither of us spoke but after a while I decided that I needed to ask him for something else.

"Dad, can I ask you for a favour?"

"Ofcourse, what do you need?"

"I wrote everyone a goodbye letter and I need you to give it to them once you get back to DC. There's one for you as well but please don't read it until I've gone."

"Yeah, I can do that."

I leaned over the edge of my seat and felt around in my bag until I found all the letters. I stared at them, measuring the pros and cons of what would happen if I decided to hand them over to my father. Recognising my hesitation, my father reached over and took them out of my hands. He gave me a brief smile before placing them in his bag and facing the window.

I leaned my head bag against the head rest of my seat, slightly turning my head towards the isle so that my father couldn't see my face. I was leaving my life and starting a new one. I know it was my decision but I can't help but grieve over the past 6 years that gave me happiness, belief, love, pain and most importantly, family. I thought about all the moments that gave me those feelings and couldn't ignore the pain I felt in my chest. I curled up on my chair, placing my head in my hands and letting the tears slide down my face. I felt my Dad place his hand on my back and gently rub it; I leant into his touch as a gesture of saying thank you for his comfort.

Booths POV

It was 8pm when I decided to call Bones. I figured she would be home by now and she needed to stop avoiding me. I waited anxiously for her to pick up but after 3 rings the call ended. I called again but it went straight to voicemail. She was ending my call before it even started. I needed to talk to her so I went down to my car and headed to her apartment.

When I arrived I realised that her car was still there and that none of her lights were on. I nervously made my way up the stairs for the second time that day hoping that this time she would be there. I knocked on her door but didn't wait for an answer before I pulled out my key and opened the door. I expected to hear her voice as soon as I entered saying something about how it's rude to enter someone's home without permission and that in some cultures my behaviour wouldn't be acceptable but nothing happened. No lights were on and no one was there.

Where was Bones? I was stressing out; she should be home by now.

I picked up my cell and dialled Max's number, suddenly grateful that I added it to my phonebook after the last time I saw him. It was ringing for 5 seconds before he picked up.

"Hey Booth"

"What, how did you know it was me?"

"Caller ID. Oh come on, you don't seriously think that I wouldn't add your number to my phone. You're a part of Tempe's life which means I rely on you to protect her."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah"

"Well, where?"

"I can't tell you, she doesn't want me too. She's safe though so don't worry about her."

"Can I talk to her?"

I wanted and needed to talk to Bones. I needed to know what was wrong and why she didn't want me to know where she was.

"I'm sorry Booth, she doesn't want to talk to you. She's left DC and she's not coming back. You need to leave her alone. She left for you."

After hearing those words I fell to the ground, my phone slipping out of my hand and falling into my lap. She left? For me? I didn't want her to leave, I wanted her here with me. I needed to explain that I still wanted her and that I needed her. She doesn't want to see or talk to me. I hurt her so bad, so bad that she left and doesn't want to come back. I'm not giving up on her though, she needs to know that I love her and need her in my life.

I could hear Max calling my name through the phone. I realised that if I wanted to find Bones, Max was the first place to start.

"I need you to tell her that I never wanted her to leave and that I need her to come back." I was speaking forcefully, my voice raised but I needed to get the message across to Max because I needed Bones to know that what I was saying is true.

"I'm sorry Booth, she has already left. She's on a ship and she made me promise that I wouldn't tell you where she was going so I can't. I'll explain when I get back to DC tomorrow. I have something for you and the rest of the team so you can meet me at the Jeffersonian at 9am tomorrow."

She is on a ship? Where is she going? I needed Max to tell me.

"Max, I need you to tell me where she's going."

"I can't Booth, she's my daughter and I need to do what she wants and at the moment, she doesn't want you to know. I'll see you tomorrow."

The phone call ended and I found myself sitting against the back of her door, tears falling down my face. I cursed myself for ever betraying her. She deserved love and I wanted to give it to her but I let myself get caught up in my own lie. I was living a life of what I thought I wanted while she was slowly going back to the way she was when her parents abandoned her. I told myself and promised her that I would never leave her and physically I didn't, but emotionally, I destroyed her.

I wiped my tears away and stood up. I need to find Bones and I'm starting now. I walked out of her apartment and locked the door before walking down to my car. I drove to Angela and Hodgins house assuming that they would know something. Once I arrived, I jogged up to the door and knocked with more force than necessary but I was desperate for answers and I needed them fast. Angela opened the door with a confused look on her face.

"Hey Agent Stud Muffin, what are you doing here?"

"Where's Bones Angela?"

"What do you mean? Isn't she at home?"

"Don't mess with me Angela. You know where she is."

"What do you mean?"

"I went to her apartment and she wasn't there so I called Max and he told me that she's left DC and she's not coming back. You must know, you're her best friend."

"What, she's gone?"

I could see the pain spread across Angela's face and that proved that Bones left without a word to anyone. If she was to tell anyone, it would've been Angela, they're like sisters. If Angela doesn't know where she is, no one does. I need to find her.

"I thought you knew. I'm sorry Angela, this is my entire fault. Max said that he has something from Bones to give to us so be at the Jeffersonian at 9 in the morning. I'll see you there, I need to go."

"Booth, wait. Are you going to be okay?"

I thought about her question. I wasn't going to be okay, I haven't been okay since she said no to giving us a chance last year. It took me a while to realise that but now that I do, I can understand why Bones would think that I didn't love her. I acted as though I didn't want to know her, like she was just there to help me do my job but that wasn't how I felt. Every time I saw the pain in her eyes I wanted to pull her into my arms and tell her that everything would be okay. Every time I denied her offers for Dinner I just wanted to tell her that it was all I wanted to do because they were the best moments. I couldn't do that though because she didn't want me. Now she does but she's running again because she believes that I don't want her back. I always wanted her.

"No, but this isn't about me. I need to find Bones. I need to bring her back here where she belongs."

"You're a good man Booth but be careful with Bren. Her walls were almost completely up before all this happened so I have no doubts that they are all up now. It's going to take a lot for her to trust you again."

"I know Angela, I don't deserve her trust but she deserves to be loved and I'm going to give it to her."

I turned around and walked away, the sound of Angela's voice telling Hodgins what was going on eventually fading away as I walked further away.

I'll find you Bones.

**Authors note- This was a hard chapter to write, also very long so I hope you did enjoy reading it. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bones.**

Brennans POV

As I stood on the top deck of the ship I looked over and saw my Dad standing where we said goodbye. It was hard but I found comfort in the realisation that he would be able to visit me and that I would see him again, unlike everyone back in DC.

I need to leave; I need to allow Booth the chance to have something that I denied him for so long. He needs to be happy and he can be, without me.

Booths POV

After a restless night of sleep, I got ready and headed towards the diner for breakfast. As I walked through the doors of the diner, I pictured Bones sitting at 'our' table. I felt a rush of emotion at the realisation that if I didn't find Bones, I would never be here with her again. I remembered all of our times here, when I gave her Smurfette, when we sang 'Keep on Tryin' after her Dad was here and every time I tried to force her to eat pie. I missed those moments, they were the moments that I got to see the real Bones, vulnerable and emotional but rational and full of commotion. That was the way I liked her the most. I loved her every way but when she was like that I was reminded that I was able to bring out the best in her.

I turned and walked out the doors knowing that I wasn't capable of eating at the Diner without 'my' Bones. I headed straight to the Jeffersonian mentally preparing myself for what was to come. As I arrived, I noticed Max's and Hodgins cars in the parking lot. I quickly parked and made my way inside, spotting Max, Angela and Hodgins at the stairs of the platform. They weren't talking and when they heard my footsteps they all faced me in one quick motion.

"Hey Max, Ange, Hodgins."

They all replied with a slightly murmured 'hey' before I walked straight up to them and immediately demanded answers.

"Where's Bones Max?" I saw him slightly hesitate before he took a deep breath and started talking.

"I told you this last night Booth, I can't tell you. I promised Tempe that I wouldn't tell you. I have a letter for you all from her though."

I glared at him and silently gestured for him to give me the letter. Without any hesitation, he passed mine to me, quickly passing Angela's and Hodgins' to them. Before I could open my letter, Max spoke up.

"I'm not happy with you Booth, I thought you were good for her but you drove her away. I know she loves you and I know that you love her too, stop denying it because it ended up hurting her and now it's going to hurt you too. I have to go."

With that, he walked out of the Jeffersonian, not looking back and leaving me standing at the bottom of the platform with Angela and Hodgins. I looked over to Angela and noticed the silent tears falling from her eyes. I looked down at her hands and saw her letter from Bones. Angela was reading it while I was talking to Max. She looked up to me and I saw the emotion and anger cross through her eyes.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT BOOTH. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

She didn't give me a chance to reply as the letter fell from her hands and she stormed off towards her office. I looked over to Hodgins who was watching Angela walk away. He turned away and I saw just as much emotion in his eyes as I did in Angela's.

"You gotta sort your shit out man."

Then he was gone.

I bent down to pick up Angela's letter but couldn't find the strength to stand back up so I sat on the stairs, my elbows immediately falling to my knees and the letter in my hands. I started to read.

_Dear Angela,_

_I'm Sorry._

_I didn't want to leave you at this time in your life but you're the one who's always telling me that I need to do something for myself and I need to do this. I acknowledge the fact that you don't understand why I've left and I wish I could explain it to you because you deserve to know. One day, if I decide to come back I will explain everything._

' _I'm not needed in DC anymore'. To me those words have greater meaning behind them but to you, I need them just to be words. Don't look into it and don't try to find reasoning behind them. I left for Booth but if he asks I need to you to tell him that it's not because of him that I left, he doesn't need the burden._

_You've been like a sister to me Ange and I am forever grateful for that. You have supported me through the times I have struggled through even if I failed to show that I was in fact, struggling. You have made me a part of your life and included me in your family, a family that I thought I could never have. I could only hope that one day I am able to return all these things. _

_I hope life brings all the happiness, joy and love you deserve. I know that you will give your child a loving, safe and educational life. I wish I got to witness there life but I know it's my fault that I won't be. I know that you and Hodgins will live a life full of love. You have been blessed with a child and Hodgins will be a great father just as you will be a great mother. _

_Thank you for being my friend and my sister, I'll never forget you._

_Temperance/Bren_

I silently let the tears fall, an occasional sob breaking out. I discarded my tears and gently placed the letter next to me on the stairs before picking up my own and taking a deep breath before reading it.

_Booth,_

_Please don't blame yourself. I know that you probably will because of your Alpha Male tendencies but I need you to know that it's not your fault. I'm leaving for me, it's something that I need to do. Don't look for me, you don't need me in your life anymore and you're better off without me. I'm so sorry that I caused you pain over the years I've known you, that was never my intention but knowing me, the cold and unfeeling person that I am, I never recognise when I'm hurting someone. You will be pain free now, I can't hurt you anymore._

_You're the most important person in my life and for so many years I tried to deny that but I need you to know the truth. You're the person that I want to spend my time with and the person that I wouldn't ever want to imagine living my life without. Unfortunately I am destroying my own wishes. I am going on to live a life without you. It will be hard, you've been my metaphoric rock for so long that I'm unsure if I will ever be able to adjust to living without a rock (you)._

_You hold a place in my heart that will never be filled by anyone else. I know that over time you may forget me but I will never forget you and that place in my heart that is saved for you will always hold value. I cherish each of our memories and ponder them in my heart. They are memories that give me happiness and I am so grateful for the happiness you provided me with. Thank you for showing me that my heart is capable of feeling._

_You have given me a family and that family gave me belonging. We were the centre and the centre held but now it's time that you find someone else to share the centre with. You gave me the comfort and feeling of safety that I didn't deserve from you but I'm so thankful that you gave it to me. I once had a family and I was free to live and feel but that was taken from me but then you came and you gave me that family again although this family never betrayed me. This time I'm the one choosing to be without a family. _

_I wish I could say that you never betrayed me but honestly, the only feeling I've had since we got back a year ago was betrayal and it came from you. I know that you didn't mean it and didn't realise you were doing it but it still hurt. You distanced yourself from me and I felt as though you didn't even want to know me or look at me._

_You told me that you wanted to take a chance with me and I wish that I said yes at the time but I was scared. I was scared that if we took a chance and it didn't work out, you would leave me and if you left I wouldn't have been able to get through it. I didn't intend to hurt you, I was simply protecting myself but I ended up hurting you anyway. _

_Thank you for continuing to work with me, I didn't want to lose you._

_Thank you for your guy hugs, they gave me comfort and I always felt safe when I was wrapped in your arms._

_Thank you for your tender words, they meant so much to me as you spoke them and mean so much to me now as I remember them._

_Thank you for your belief in me. No one has ever had so much belief in me as you do and it makes me feel as if I can do anything I want to do._

_Thank you for your protectiveness, you have saved me so many times._

_Thank you for your alpha male tendencies, they make me feel like I'm special and worthy._

_Thank you for being you and for being here for me._

_Don't think about what could've happened in your life. If things would've gone differently you wouldn't be where you are now. Don't have regrets like I do, it only brings pain, pain that you shouldn't have to deal with._

_Hannah makes you happy so I'm glad that you found her. I want you to be happy, regardless of what I did a few days ago, I want you to be happy. I hope that I gave you something to treasure in your life as you gave me so many things to treasure in mine._

_I'm so glad that you were a part of my life Booth, emotionally you always will be. I will miss you but I don't expect anything from you anymore. Get married, have children and get that house you've always wanted with the white picket fence. You deserve only good things in life. Please tell Parker that I will miss him and that I'll never forget him, just like I'll miss you and I'll never forget you._

_Goodbye Booth._

_Bones_

She's gone now, but not forever. I will find you Bones.

**A/N- Thank you to Sally (an anonymous reader), your words are very encouraging and motivate me to keep writing. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I do reply, I hope so. I'm not sure if I'm doing it right so if you haven't received a reply to your review, please let me know. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I'm alive! I'm so sorry that I've taken so long to update. Life is quite difficult at the moment, plus the stress of being a teenager (so much homework) and I really struggled to find inspiration for this Chapter but I finally found some…after watching Season 4 of Bones, it makes me happy, what can I say? I hope you're all still interested in this story and thank you for all of your lovely reviews. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bones.**

Brennans POV

I kept to myself on the ship, the idea of interacting with people who weren't familiar to me wasn't very appealing and I found myself often retreating back to my cabin. I hadn't spoken to many people, only the people I passed in the hallways but even those conversations were very short and I dismissed any personal questions with different excuses each time. There was one lady though; she was quite older than me, definitely old enough to be my mother. She had dark hair although the grey in it was very visible and she struck me as someone who wasn't afraid of growing old. She looked as though she had lived a very complicated life and it was more often than not that I would find myself wondering what her life was like. I wondered if she had a normal childhood, a mother and a father, if she was married and had children. One day my curiosity got the better of me and I decided that I would ask her regardless of whether or not it would be considered rude. Booth would say it was and I remembered something he told me from years ago 'You have to offer something of yourself.' So I kept these words in mind as I walked towards her.

"Hello?" She turned around and gave me a smile, wrinkles spreading across her forehead as she did so, evidence of her ageing. It was then that I noticed her eyes, chocolate brown, they reminded of Booths and I couldn't help but smile back at her as I remembered the times I found comfort in his eyes. I was about to say something but she said something before I had a chance to open my mouth.

"Hi darling, can I help you?"

Her voice was intriguing, it was strong but the evident pain couldn't be hidden, not even from her intense stare.

"Um, yes I think so." It sounded idiotic in my mind and even stranger as I said it although I didn't know what to say. It was very rare when this happened; I always had something to say. She noticed my hesitation and started talking.

"You don't need to hesitate, I don't bite. I'm an old lady, what could I do anyway?"

She gave a hearty chuckle at that, a grin spreading across her face, one that reminded me of Booths. They really shared a resemblance although I couldn't decipher how they could be related; it was probably just my mind confusing me. Lately everything related to Booth, I couldn't keep my mind off of him. I once again struggled to find my words and once again, she took over.

"What's your name?"

I wasn't sure if I should give her my real name, I know that my Dad used a fake identity to get me on this ship and if I told her, it could get out and my cover could be blown. I was actually quite surprised that no one had noticed me yet. Despite my uncertainty, I felt as though I could trust her and that she wouldn't tell anyone who I was if I asked her not to, so I went with my gut (as Booth would say) and I told her.

"Temperance Brennan"

"Oh, wow. I thought you looked like her although I didn't want to assume anything, I read your books, fantastic work."

"Thankyou" I smiled at her and she returned it before she started speaking again.

"My name's Jane. It's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you, too." She holds her hand out and I shake it in return before asking a question.

"Are you here alone?"

"Yes dear, I've been alone for quite a while now. Are you here alone as well?"

"Yes, I needed to get away for a while…or forever."

She looks confused by my words so I continue speaking.

"I had quite a complicated childhood and it effects how I live now. I don't trust easily and relationships aren't my strongest forte and I ruined any potential relationship with the only man I've ever loved."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sure you haven't ruined anything. He probably loves you right back."

I shook my head forcefully and soon felt tears streaming down my cheeks. After that I found myself telling Jane more than I've ever told anyone else. She stayed the whole time and just listened which I appreciated but I eventually felt very tired.

"I'm sorry Jane; you didn't need to know all of that but thank you for listening anyway."

"It's no problem dear, you seem very troubled and I wish I could help you but I think that man of yours loves you more than you know and you're making a mistake by running away."

"Maybe, but what if he doesn't love me anymore?"

"He still needs you regardless, you made him a better person, and you must know that."

"He was an amazing person before I met him, I didn't change him; I just hurt him."

"You can believe what you want sweetheart, but his heart belongs to you and yours to him. If I can tell that just by listening to your story, I'm sure anyone who knows you both personally can see it very clearly."

I took her words into account and realised that they could've been true. People would always tell Booth and me that we looked and acted like a couple but we always denied it. It wasn't until recently that I realized just how much we really did act like a couple. Nothing really had to change, he didn't want me to change and he didn't expect me to change. He wanted me the way I was, I should've known.

"Yes, people always assumed we were together but we always denied it, only now do I realise that the only thing we were denying was what we really wanted. But, it doesn't matter now, he has a girlfriend."

She just nodded, she didn't know what to say and that was understandable, how could anyone understand it if I couldn't even understand it?

"Um, I'm quite tired so I'm going to go to bed. Thank you for listening and I'm sorry for burdening you, I'm sure you didn't need it."

"No need to worry Temperance, thank you for sharing with me, you said that you don't trust easily so I'm grateful that you were able to trust me."

I smiled after wishing her a goodnight but turned back before turning the corner.

"Jane, could you please not tell anyone I'm here, no one has noticed yet and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Ofcourse, you have a good night dear."

I nodded before walking back to my cabin. When I arrived in my cabin, I turned my laptop on and connected it to the ships wireless and accessed my email. I wasn't expecting anyone to contact me after they had read my letters, I assumed they would understand and just let the situation slide so I was surprised when I opened my inbox and it was full of messages from my father, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets and Booth. I only had one from my father so I opened it first.

_Hey Tempe, I gave the letters out for you. They weren't happy and you thought wrong, they already miss you. You need to stop running honey, it's not going to help. If you need me you can call me, I have your address in London so I will come and visit soon. Please think about what you're doing. Dad_

I gave a short reply, dismissing mentioning my recent evaluation of my relationship with Booth. My father didn't need to know about that and if I decided to stop running, I'd ask for his help but at this moment, I'm not sure what I want, all I know is that I need to figure it out.

Next I read Sweets email, it was quite long and he used psychology which I dislike and tried to tell me why I was running away in the first place. I wondered if he actually had any idea, I wondered if any of them did. I also replied to his email, although cut it off short to prevent myself from giving away too much information.

I read Cams email next; it basically said what she had told me when I got back from Maluku a year ago. She said that I am ruining my intern's chances at pursuing a career in Anthropology although what she didn't know is that I had paid for each scholarship for my interns in order for them to continue learning at the Jeffersonian. They shouldn't suffer because of me, I can't keep hurting people.

I read through all 10 of Hodgins emails although 8 of them were from Angela; she probably thought that if I didn't respond to her, I might respond to Hodgins. She was wrong, I would reply to her, I would reply to anyone while I was on the ship because no one could trace where I was because I was in the middle of the Ocean. Hodgins emails were quite amusing, he somehow came to the conclusion that the Government made me leave and he wrote that he would deal with the Government and that it was okay to come back. It made me laugh and I was grateful for the very brief moment I allowed myself to laugh, it felt good until I realised I wasn't laughing because I was happy, I was laughing because the whole situation is ridiculous and if Hodgins thinks that I left because of the Government, what could other people think? I replied by telling him to read the letter I wrote to Angela, I only ever intended it for Angela's eyes but if it would help him to understand a bit more, it would be okay.

I read Angela's emails next, they were all short, and demanding answers except the last one was longer and more meaningful than the rest.

_Bren, what are you doing? Why are you running again?_

_I know that Booth hurt you and I know that you hurt him but you can get through it together, you two are so strong and I don't want to watch you break your own heart while you break his as well. You should've seen him sweetie, he thought I knew where you were and he came to my house demanding answers but I didn't have any Bren, I didn't know what to tell him. He told me he was going to show you he loved you, don't you see? He loves you so much. I need you to tell me why you're gone, what made you leave? _

_I want to reply to your letter but it's a goodbye letter and I'm not going to say goodbye to you because I know that I will see you again. You're going to come to your senses and come home or Booth's going to find you, I don't really care how you get back home but you will get here. I don't want to live without you, you're my best friend sweetie, and you're supposed to be my baby boys God Mother, please come home._

_I love you Bren, don't you ever feel like you are worthless because you aren't, so many people love you, you need to accept that._

_Please reply, I hope you're okay where ever you are!_

I wrote a short reply, letting her know that I was okay and that I would explain everything when I understand it myself. I didn't say too much because I knew that she would misinterpret words and think I'm saying things that I'm not actually saying. After I replied, Booth's emails were the only ones left. There were 60 of them, very similar to Angela's except more demanding.

_BONES, WHERE ARE YOU?_

_COME HOME RIGHT NOW, I NEED YOU HERE._

_YOU'RE KILLING ME, WHERE ARE YOU?_

_I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE, I KNOW IT'S MY FAULT THAT YOU DID AND I NEED YOU TO COME BACK._

_HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO HAVE REGRETS BONES, I REGRET EVERY TIME I EVER HURT YOU._

_I'm not better off without you, I need you, you made me a better person and I don't want to live without you._

_Please Bones, come back._

_BONES, I LOVE YOUR CRAZY, BRILLIANT BRAIN BUT I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW IT MADE YOU LEAVE. WHY DID IT MAKE YOU THINK THAT I DIDN'T LOVE YOU?_

_Temperance…..why?_

Most of his emails were like this, some just said my name and others just had question marks. He wonders why I think he doesn't love me, he might but how can I be sure? He wants me to come back, he says he needs me. I want to go back, I need him too but I already left, I can't just change my plans, can I?

I didn't reply to any of Booths emails, I didn't know what to say but I was contemplating whether or not I should call him when I get off the ship in London. I wasn't sure so I stopped thinking about it, turned off my Laptop and went to sleep.

Booths POV

I was in Bones' office when I heard Angela's squeal. I hadn't left her office since I read her letter; I just needed to be somewhere that was so Bones, a place where she had spent so long in, a place where we have spent so much time together. I've been using her computer to send her emails, I still remember her password from so many years ago. I told her she would write Jupiter and apparently she didn't care that I knew what it was going to be because she stuck with Jupiter anyway.

I walked out to where I heard Angela's squeal come from. As soon as she saw me, despite being angry at me, she ran up to me and said-

"Booth, she's okay, she didn't tell me where she was but she said that she's okay in her email."

I nodded at Angela before I ran back into Bones' office to check my emails. I was disappointed to find nothing from Bones in my inbox, I wondered if they got to her correctly and so I sent them all again, all 60 of them plus a few new ones. I was logging out of my email account when I heard Angela squeal again, this time because Hodgins had received a reply as well. I walked over to them and I spotted Cam walking over as well. Angela started talking first.

"Booth, Cam, did you get a reply from Brennan?"

Cam nodded and then went on to tell everyone what it said. Once she stopped talking, everyone turned to me, it was Hodgins who spoke this time.

"What did she say in yours Booth?"

"Nothing, she didn't reply."

No one spoke after that but by the look on their faces I could tell that they were surprised. I simply nodded my farewell and walked to my car, getting in and driving straight to Bones place. If I couldn't be with her physically, I needed to find a way to be with her somehow.

I will be with her again.

**A/N- Wow, that's the longest Chapter I've written. I hope you enjoyed and please review. Also, if you like the band 'The Pretty Reckless', check out my friends YouTube channel 'Emma Momsen', she has some pretty great videos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Hi everybody, here's Chapter 9. I had no idea where to go after Chapter 8 but I've done some deep thinking and here we are! Thank you to my anonymous readers who I can't respond to, I appreciate your reviews, they are certainly very insightful. Thank you to everyone who's reading in general, the amount of views this story has is overwhelming and I'm so glad that so many people are enjoying this story. This Chapter is dedicated to my friend Lucy, Happy Birthday, I wrote this chapter on her birthday! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bones**

Booths POV

Why didn't she reply to my emails? She replied to everybody but me, that makes me feel…well, I'm not even sure how it makes me feel. I don't want to be angry at her because I know that she's just trying to protect herself but I can't be feeling happy with her either because we're best friends and she knows who I am, she knows that I would be going crazy right now, wondering where she is and whether or not she's okay and despite knowing this, she refused to reply to my emails anyway. Angela told me she's safe but I can't help but wonder if Angela knows exactly how Bones is feeling.

Once I arrived at Bones' place I went straight into her living room and fell onto the couch. This is the most I've been to Bones' apartment in a year and as I realise that I also acknowledge how lonely Bones must've felt this year. I never picked her up at lunch time and forced her to eat, I never dragged her out of the Lab to the Diner or Wong Foo's for dinner and I barely saw her out of work. I did the exact thing I told her I would never do, I abandoned her and now she's gone.

I stood up and walked around her house, exploring everything I missed out on, discovering new things in Bones' life during the year that I didn't know of until now. There was hardly anything new that could be considered life changing for her, just a few kitchen chairs and new curtains. I never thought Bones would be someone who was fussy with furniture but she never fails to surprise me, I'm constantly learning new things about her.

I then walked into her bedroom; this was where the biggest change was. It was where the photo of us that had been split in half laid, evidence that the centre was struggling to hold, it will though, I'll make sure of it. I sat down on her bed, her scent flowing through the room and reaching me. It made me realise how much I missed her, her scent is the thing that would calm me whenever I felt angry during a case, her presence alone always calmed me. I wanted to lie down and sleep but I needed to get Bones back and sleeping wouldn't help at the moment. I stood up and left her room and then her home altogether. I don't have a home now, 'the home is where the heart is' and my heart is with Bones who could be half the world away.

I made my way over to the Hoover Building, I'm an FBI Agent and I should be able to find out where she is. Once I got there I immediately checked the passengers on flights descending from Dallas Airport. I didn't find Bones' name on any flight although there was a record of a private jet leaving the airport at 3:30pm and heading for New York yesterday. There was no other information though so it could've been anyone. I decided to check it out though so I headed over to the Airport. The only information I could get was the model of the plane, it was better than nothing though. I searched the web for where that particular model of plane and sent an email requesting information of who owns one. I contemplated whether or not I needed to provide any identification but I figured that if the person I was emailing was smart enough, they would ask. After I sent the email I sent Max a text message and asked him to meet me at the Diner, I wanted to do as much as I could and I wouldn't stop trying until I had her back. He replied and told me that he would be there in 10 so I headed over there. I was already sitting when he came in and before I had a chance to say anything, he started speaking.

"Booth, if I'm here to answer questions about Tempe please don't bother because I already promised her that I wouldn't tell you where she is."

"Hi Max, it's nice to see you too. You are here to talk about Bones and I'm not going to give up because I love her and I need to find her so I can tell her that."

"She already knows Booth, she may not acknowledge it but she does know."

"No she doesn't, if she knew she'd be here with me."

"Look Booth, you need to-"

"You can't tell me what I need, I know what I need. What you can do is tell me where she is."

By this time he was just looking at me, begging me to understand that he couldn't tell me. I glared right back at him, I needed him to know that I can't let her go; I can't abandon her like he did. I know Max loves his daughter but despite the love he has, he doesn't know how much it hurt her when he left her. I know though and I promised her that I would never do that to her.

"Booth, I…I don't know what to say."

"Please Max, you can tell me. I know that she told you not to tell me where she is but I can't just let her go. I promised her that I would be the person who never leaves her and I know that she's the one that left but I left her emotionally and I need to find her before she puts up her walls again, the ones that are there because of what you did."

I saw the pain flash across Max's face but I don't regret my words, he needs to know how much he hurt Bones'. I know Bones hasn't spoken to Max about how she felt when her family left her and I know that what I just told Max were words that he'd never heard before but probably already knew.

"Booth, I really can't tell you."

The genuine sympathy on his face was evident and I knew that he wouldn't tell me exactly where Bones was but I needed to keep pushing, I needed to know something…anything.

"Did she get on a flight to New York yesterday at 3:30pm?"

"What, no. Why would you think that?"

He couldn't keep eye contact and it was at that moment that I knew the answer. Bones was on a flight to New York yesterday at 3:30pm.

"Is she in New York Max?"

"No Boo-"

"Don't lie Max."

"She's not in New York but she was yesterday."

"Where is she now?"

"She's gone, I really can't tell you where."

I stood up and gave him a silent nod before walking out of the Diner. I wasn't giving up; I was buying a ticket to New York and going to find Bones.

Brennans POV

I've been on the Ship for 2 days now, it's quite satisfactory and I've yet to be noticed as 'Temperance Brennan'. I kept thinking about Jane and how much she reminded me of Booth. It felt nice to be able to share my thoughts with her, she seemed to understand and as much as I disliked burdening her, I also felt that she benefited from it as well.

I wondered how Booth was feeling; I know that he would be going crazy because even though I doubt his love for me, I know how protective he is of the people he cares about and I definitely know for sure that he cares for me, he showed me every time he saved me. I felt bad not replying to his email but I didn't know what to say, I knew that I wouldn't be able to control myself and I would end up telling him everything I didn't say in my letter but I knew I couldn't do that to him, he has Hannah and that's where his heart will stay.

I wonder if Booth has told Hannah. Does she know what happened? I never wanted to hurt anybody, that wasn't my intention when I left, that's never been my intention. I decided to leave my cabin for a while, I was thinking too much and it was hurting, I needed to stop hurting. I went down to the atrium; it was pretty quiet so I ordered a coffee and settled myself in a large lounge chair. It was then that I realised that I didn't bring anything to do and just as I was standing up, I spotted Jane. She walked towards me and smiled.

"Hi Jane, I was just going to get a book to read but if you're planning on sitting here while you drink your coffee we could talk?"

"Ofcourse Temperance, I'd love to talk."

I smiled at her and sat back down in my chair. She took the seat across from me and settled. I was unsure of what to say so I just drank my coffee and waited until she said something first. It also took her a while although I noticed that she wasn't thinking of something to say, she was simply observing the people around us and admiring the ocean through the large windows. Unexpectedly she turned back towards me and smiled.

"Isn't the ocean beautiful? I find it so relaxing. Have you ever just lied on the sand and not thought about anything, just thought of the positives and wanting to stay there forever."

"I've never done that, Booth suggested something like that once though."

I let my mind wonder and remembered the conversations between Booth and I about holidays and relaxing, I realised that we've had so many and then I thought of all of my Holidays. I've never been on a holiday where I just relax and stop thinking about work. The only times I've even remotely started to relax were when I went to Las Vegas with Booth when we were working undercover although that was for work but he made me stop and just have fun, he always does that. He makes me feel like a child again and he helps me have fun. Jane's voice broke me out of my thoughts and I shot my head up and concentrated on our conversation once again.

"So…Temperance, tell me about this Seeley Booth of yours."

"Well, there's so much to say. Where should I start?"

"Where ever you'd like. What do you feel when you see him or hear his name?"

I thought about my answer and eventually found myself smiling.

"Love"


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note- Someone asked me how Jane knows Booth's last name, let's not forget that she's read Brennans book so she would've read the dedication and also take into consideration that Brennan and Jane had a conversation when they first met and his last name would've come up considering Brennan calls Booth 'Booth'. If anyone knows how long it takes to get from New York to England on a ship, could you please let me know?**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Reviews make me smile and smiles make me happy and a happy me makes a happy writer (even though this story is so sad). **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bones but I do own Jane, I'M RICH although not at all!**

Booths POV

After I left the Diner I went home and booked the next ticket to New York. I don't know what I'm going to do when I get there, all I know is that Bones is on a ship sailing away to somewhere in the world and that place is the place where she will try to start over again. I need her to know that she can never move on because she still holds my heart and as long as she does we will always be together. My heart belongs with her, it has ever since we met because I knew, I knew that she had to be in my life, she balanced me out and made me feel like I wasn't in control and she challenged me, that's what I needed and she gave it to me and that's how I knew. She's the yin to my yang, my soul mate even If she doesn't believe in it.

I quickly packed a bag and contemplated whether or not I should bring the photo of Bones and myself with knowledge that she broke a similar one just a few days before. I decided not to because as much as I love the image of her, I see her more clearly in my heart and mind and that's where I'd like to keep her.

On the way to the airport I gave Rebecca a call, keeping in mind that Parker would be at Soccer training now.

"Rebecca speaking"

"Hi Bec, it's Seeley. Look, I'm going away for a while, I'm not sure how long it will be but Bones kind of ran away I guess and I need to find her."

"What? Is she okay?

"I don't know, that's why I need to find her. I called to talk to Parker and ask you if you could keep him this weekend."

"Yeah, ofcourse I'll keep him. Good luck Seeley, let us know how it goes. I'll get Parker for you."

"Thanks Bec."

I waited while Rebecca got Parker from the field. I don't know how long I'm going to be searching for Bones, hopefully not too long. I miss her and I just want her and our relationship back the way it was before we parted ways one year ago.

"Dad, is everything okay?"

"Yeah buddy, I just gotta go away for a while, I'll be back though."

"Are you going to be a Soldier again?"

"Nah, I promised you when I got back that I wouldn't be going away again and I mean that. I'll explain everything when I get back buddy, I won't be gone long."

"Okay Dad, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to Parks, be good for your Mom okay bud."

"I will Dad, I love you."

"I love you too."

The call ended and I spent the rest of the car drive with a clear mind, not expecting anything if I found Bones, not thinking of what could happen, I just hoped for the best.

I arrived at the airport and immediately made my way over to the gate, eager to get going. I was earlier than required so I spent my time making calls to people explaining my absence. First I called Angela and told her that I'm on my way to New York, she asked if I knew where Bones was and I felt the need to reassure her considering they're best friends. I told her my plan and I have no doubts that Angela would be emailing Bones the second we got off the phone to tell her that I'm on my way. I had to laugh at that, it sounded like I was Santa Claus. I then called Cullen and explained my situation; he gave me paid leave and told me to bring Bones home to where she belongs.

My flight was finally called and I boarded the plane. The whole flight was spent thinking of what I would say when I found her, I honestly wasn't sure what to say, I didn't know what she wanted to hear so I eventually I gave up and decided that whatever came out would be what I said at that time.

Brennans POV

When I got back to my cabin I immediately checked my emails, I told myself that I needed to move on and that included dismissing my connections from my old life although I found myself yearning for the closeness I felt when I was in DC and I needed the connections I had with people in my life.

There were a number of emails from Booth again although there was one that stood out and I decided to read it.

_Dear Bones,_

_Today I was in your office lying down on your couch; I found it comforting that I was able to be so close to you yet so far away. Despite the comfort I felt, it also felt wrong being in your office without you, it's the place we've spent together for 6 years, the place we've allowed our friendship, partnership and relationship to grow and I found myself yearning for that feeling again. I remembered the last time we were in your office together, when I saw you sitting at your door sleeping my heart broke just a little bit more for you. I wiped your tears away and I saw a small smile fall across your face but then you opened your beautiful eyes and you jumped away. You told me that I didn't love you Bones but I wish you realised just how much I do._

_There's so much I want to say to you but I want to be with you when I say it. You deserve so much and I want to give it to you but you need to let me, I can't give if you're not willing to receive. I know you probably 'don't know what that means' so I'll explain it for you. I want you to accept my love and be yourself because who you are is who I love and who I love is where my heart belongs. _

_You've told me you don't know how to be in a relationship but you don't need to know Bones, we can create our own special relationship the way we want it to be. You've shown me more love through friendship over the past 6 years than anyone has through a romantic relationship and I'm grateful for that and I want you to know that your love is the only love I want because it's yours and you're all I need._

_Do you remember our guy hugs? They weren't 'guy' hugs, guys don't hug; they were a way for me to show you how much I cared even if you thought of it in a different way. Every time we hugged I would promise myself that I would always protect you and I know that you can protect yourself but you're so special to me and I hate to see you hurt so I swore to myself that I would do everything I can to keep you safe._

_I'm sorry for the past year, I should've realised how much I've been abandoning you and how alone I left you. I promised you I would never do that, I promised you I would be the one who never hurt you but I did and I don't know how much it will take to make it up to you but I will. I hope my love for you is evident when I see you next and I truly wish that one day we'll be able to say those 3 words to each other. _

_I'll see you soon Bones, I miss your beautiful self and I will see you again. Don't keep running; you know it's not the best thing to do. I know you're hurting and I only wish that I could be with you to make the hurt go away._

_Booth_

I didn't think I could ever cry more than I did the night Booth rejected me but after reading this email I know that I could. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and eventually falling down my neck. His words were beautiful, I've always known that he has such a kind heart but his words just proved to me again how special he really is and how big his heart is. I didn't know if I should believe what he's written although I didn't not want to. All I want now is to see him and tell him that I love him, that I've always loved him and that I always will. I picked up my phone and was about to ring Booth when a new email came in. I decided to check it as it could've been one from Booth. It wasn't. I put my phone down and started reading Angela's email.

_Hey Bren,_

_I know you're safe since you've told me you are and I trust you although I know you're not emotionally stable right now and I don't know why but I trust that one day you'll tell me. In the meantime, please remember that I'm always here for you and when you're ready, I'll be waiting._

_Booth rang me today; he's on a flight to New York right now. Don't be angry at your Dad, he didn't tell us anything, you know Booth; he kept trying until he found out where you are. He doesn't know everything though; he only knows that you were in New York yesterday so he doesn't know what to do when he gets there._

_Please call him soon, he was heartbroken when he heard that you left and all he wants is to see you or atleast hear from you. You replied to all of our emails yesterday but you didn't reply to Booths and when he found out he broke down, he tried to hide it but we could all see it so please talk to him, I know he hurt you but he deserves to hear from you as well._

_Ange_

She was right; I needed to talk to Booth, for both his benefit and mine. I wanted to hear his voice, the voice that kept me calm in so many situations over the years. I know he wants to hear from me, he made that evident through his email. I will call him, just not now because he's on a flight to New York.

There was a knock at my door so I quickly shut my computer down and wiped my tears, not wanting to show my vulnerability to anyone new at this point. I walked to my door and opened it; Jane was standing there with a big smile on her face which disappeared when she saw my appearance.

"Oh sweetheart, what happened?"

I forced a smile and gestured her in, closing the door and walking in behind her.

"Uh, I just got an email from Booth and it was… quite painful to read."

"Hon, what did it say?"

"I'd prefer not to read it again although you can read it if you'd like."

She gave a brief nod and I lead her over to my computer. She sat down and began to read through the email while I sat on my bed and watched. I heard her sniffle and knew that Booth's words must be heartbreaking to not only me but to others as well. She pulled the laptop screen down and turned around to face me signalling that she's finished reading. She stood up and came to sit next to me quickly pulling me into a hug. I don't often give hugs to strangers although with Jane it felt natural, like I'd done it before. I pulled back and she understood that I didn't want to talk about it at this moment. She dug into her bag and pulled out what looked to be a photo album.

"Okay Temperance, I have a secret."

"Are you going to tell me or is it going to remain a secret?"

"Oh sweetheart, you make me laugh. Yes, I'll tell you although before I do I want to tell you how grateful I am that you've shared your life with me at this troubling time, I really appreciate it."

I didn't know what she was trying to say so I kept nodding hoping that she'd notice that I'm confused and elaborate on her main point. She saw my confusion and gave a slight smile before taking a deep breath. I figured that what she had to say was quite difficult to speak aloud so I spoke first.

"Thank you for listening, I know you don't have to although I'm grateful that I have someone to talk to, it's reassuring."

"No problem Temperance, it's not good to keep all of your feelings inside and you've given me greater insight than you think."

"I don't know what that means."

"You will soon. I'm going to tell you my secret but please don't make a judgement until I've explained."

I nodded my head yes and watched as she took another deep breath and opened the cover of her photo album.

"My name's Jane Booth and Seeley is my eldest son."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note- Thankyou to everyone's reviews for the last chapter, you gave me heaps of insight and I hope this Chapter is everything you wanted it to be! I got a new idea for another Bones story the other day so when this story is finished I'll start it, I hope you decide to read that one as well, it will be much happier than this story, I promise!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bones, only the ones in my body and the DVDs on my shelf.**

Brennans POV

I stared at Jane for a while, not able to form words that could be considered 'friendly' in modern time. The thoughts going through my mind were ones of Booth and how he would feel if he were to meet his Mom again after so many years. I felt a hatred towards Jane that wasn't there before and I immediately acknowledged it as a defence for Booth. I didn't understand why left her sons so long ago or why she would want to; all I know is that it left a negative effect on Booth.

I realised how selfish I've been over the 7 years I've known Booth. I constantly used my parent's disappearance as an excuse for my cold behaviour and lack of understanding and connection but I failed to realise that Booth lost his parents as well. His Father emotionally abandoned him and his Mother physically abandoned him yet he showed continuous gratitude and loyalty to those around him and it was at this moment that I truly realised what a great man he is.

I was still staring at Jane, specifically at her eyes, the deep brown orbs reminding me of Booths and I found myself wishing that I was looking into his at this moment because as similar as they are, when I look into Booths I see a certain warmth and something else that I've come to realise as love which only shows when he's with Parker or me. That was just another reminder that Booth does love me.

I'm feeling the same as I was feeling when I saw my Dad for the first time after 15 years, I didn't understand why considering that Jane isn't my mother or father nor my family at all but I once again had thoughts of Booth and remembered a time when he told me that when someone you care about is hurting, you hurt too. This is one of those moments and even though he may not be hurting right now, I know that he will be when he sees his mother again. I acknowledged that Jane hadn't spoken the whole time despite her telling me not to talk until she'd explained but I started to talk anyway.

"Why did you leave them? They needed you and you left them with their father, the father who beat them."

"I know Temp-"

"If you knew then why did you leave?"

"I couldn't do it anymore; I thought that if I left then he would take on his responsibility as a father. I thought that Seeley and Jared would be better off without me because I wouldn't be there to make their father angry in the first place."

"Well that didn't happen, he just took it out on Booth and Jared even more than before and they let it happen because they were too young to know what to do and if they didn't have their father, they didn't have anyone."

"I thought he stopped, I didn't know they were being abused."

She looked down as she said that and I saw tears fall down her cheeks and I truly believed that she thought what she was doing was beneficial, it wasn't though and the result was that Booth and Jared took years of abuse before Hank came and ended it. I felt an urge to hug her although I was still angry and she needed to know the consequences of her actions.

"Why didn't you try and see them at all during their lives?"

"I don't know, I've seen Seeley in newspapers for his work in the FBI and I just assumed that he's okay and he's always looked after Jared so Jared is fine as well."

"That doesn't mean they didn't need you."

My voice was a few octaves higher then and my chest was heaving. I walked over to a chair so I could calm down. I didn't want to get angry at her, she left Booth out of love just like my parents left Russ and I to protect us. Once I'd calmed down, I went and sat next to her on the bed. She looked up at me, her brown eyes wet from tears. I reached for the photo album and set it on my lap.

"Jane, you need to acknowledge that when Booth sees you, which he will, he's going to be upset. He may seem happy and he is but when you left him, you took a piece of his childhood and he was forced to take responsibility of Jared and become more mature because his father couldn't be the person they needed him to be."

"I know, I didn't intend to hurt the boys when I left, my actions were supposed to save them."

"That's what my Dad said to me when I saw him after 15 years, I didn't believe him at first but Booth convinced me that it was true. I guess it's my turn now to tell Booth that you did what you did out of love and not abandonment."

"Your Dad left?"

I knew that telling her about my father would make her curious. I shouldn't have told her but I was noticing the similarities between mine and Booths situations and I couldn't help but try to analyse the situations we were put in which made us the way we are today.

"Yes and my Mom. They left my brother Russ and I when I was 15 and eventually my brother left too and I was put in foster care until I was old enough to provide and care for myself."

"Why did they leave?"

"Perhaps you could ask Booth about the details when you see him; it's a sensitive topic for me. My Dad came back into my life 5 years ago as well as my brother, it took some time to trust them again and I'm not certain that our relationship will be like it was before they left but I'm trying. My Mom was murdered but my Dad says that she loved me and that she left to protect me."

"Oh Temperance, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. It seems as though you and Seeley have been down the same path."

"We have although I have answers and Booth doesn't know anything. He doesn't understand and he just thinks that you didn't love him enough to protect him and stay."

"I love him."

"I know you do but he doesn't know that. I'm going to call Booth later and I'm not going to tell him that you're here but I'm going to suggest that you stay with me so that you can see him when he comes to meet me. He deserves an explanation and he might not want to listen to you but I'll help him because he helped me."

"Thankyou Temperance, I'm glad he knows you. You deserve him as much as he deserves you."

"He might love me but he has Hannah, he's not going to leave her."

"He's being stupid then and so are you for not realizing that he's already left Hannah by coming after you."

I looked at her and simply nodded, not knowing how to respond. I looked down at the photo album that was still placed on my lap and opened the first page.

"Tell me about these photos."

We shared a smile before we looked down at the first photo which was of Booth when he was first born. Even then he had beautiful brown eyes and as we looked through the photos, I felt tears slowly falling down my cheeks. I sniffled and that's when Jane looked up at me and asked what was wrong.

"I just really love him." I replied and I looked back down at the album with a smile and continued looking at the photos.

Booths POV

I arrived in New York and it was then that I acknowledged that I still didn't know what to do once I got here. I sat down in one of the chairs at the airport and tried calling Bones but she was out of service. I should've realised that, she's on a ship in the middle of the ocean. I decided that I'd try later when the ship was in a different location.

I was simply observing my surroundings when I heard my cell phone ring. I looked at the caller id and saw Angela's name.

"Hey Ange, have you heard from Bones again?"

"Not since…you were at the Lab with us."

"Oh okay."

"I did send her an email telling her that you were on a flight to New York though, I hope that's okay."

"Yeah Ange, that's okay, I just hope she doesn't freak out and I can find out where she's headed so I can get there before she leaves for somewhere else again."

"Alright, if I hear from her I'll let you know. Good luck Booth."

"Thanks Ange, I'll talk to you later."

I hung up the phone and walked outside. I hailed a cab and asked to be taken to the nearest sea port. Once I got there I walked into the main seating area and asked if they'd had a booking by Temperance Brennan. The employer gave me a look that said they can't give out that information but then I showed my badge and he hesitantly looked through his computer. He looked back up at me and said no. I knew she got on a ship from New York so I asked him to double check but the results were the same. I rang Max then knowing that he's the only one that knows for certain what Bones did when she got to New York.

"Hello, Max speaking."

"Hey Max, I'm in New York at the seaport and I just asked for bookings in the name of Temperance Brennan but there aren't any records. Is she on a ship or not Max?"

"She is but there aren't any records of her on the computer."

"Why not, did you use a fake identity or something?"

It was silent for a minute and I realised that Max must've set up a fake identity for Bones.

"Who do I need to ask for Max?"

"Joy Keenan."

I hung up and walked over to the man I was speaking to before. I asked him to check for Joy Keenan and he had a confused look on his face but did as I had requested. I waited while he wrote the name into the computer.

"Uh yeah, there's a booking for Joy Keenan departing from New York 3 days and scheduled to arrive in London tomorrow, specifically 20 hours from now. Why do you need to know?"

"I can't say, Government business. Thank you for your help, have a nice day."

I gave a slight nod of my head and walked away. I rang Angela straight away and told her where Bones was going. She suggested that I head over to the airport immediately and book a ticket to London. I took her advice and caught a cab to JFK. Once I got there I immediately booked a ticket but the next 2 flights to Heathrow were booked out so my flight is in 12 hours. I figured it wasn't too bad considering that Bones doesn't get to London for another 20 hours so I'll have an hour after my flight to get to the seaport in London and greet Bones when she comes in.

I decided to do something useful in the 12 hours I had to wait so I gave some old mates a call and met up with him. I found it hard to concentrate on the conversations I was having because Bones was constantly on my mind but the visits were pleasant distractions. I then headed back to JFK. I still had an hour until my flight was scheduled to leave so I checked my emails via my phone. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I saw I had an email from Bones dated from 10 hours ago. I quickly clicked on her name and her email came up.

_I'm sorry Booth, for everything. Angela told me you were on a flight to New York and I'd assume that you're in New York now and you probably don't know what to do. I'm on a ship to London; it should arrive in about 18 hours so I'll call you then because I'll have cell service. I'll stop running. Bones_

It was only short but I was so happy that she emailed me and that she wasn't running anymore. I decided not to tell her that I was on my way, I wanted to surprise her. I quickly wrote a reply.

_Bones, it's so good to hear from you. I'm glad you're okay. I know where you are, it took me a while but I figured it out eventually. Fake identity, that's against the rules Bones, I'll let it slip this time, I'm just happy you're okay. I'll see you soon, be safe. Booth_

I was much more relaxed after reading her email knowing that she wasn't so angry that she couldn't even talk to me. After a while, my flight was called and I got on the plane. I got settled for an almost 7 hour flight knowing that at the end I'll finally see Bones.

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- How angry are you all? I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time, my life has been very complicated and finding a time where I can just sit and write has been extremely difficult. Here it is though, Chapter 12! Please review. Oh and I haven't forgotten about my idea for another story, it will be here soon.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bones.**

Brennans POV

Jane had come to realise that Booth wouldn't be happy with her, we had shared stories of our own experiences with him and after I told her how he felt about my Father, she suddenly acknowledged that everything wasn't going to be fine and she'd have to explain more to him than she did to me.

I gave her a hug when we said goodbye because despite my anger towards her, she felt like family and it felt right; Booths family is my family, 'there's more than one type of family'. She insisted that I take the photo album because we didn't look through them all so I walked to my cabin with it clutched tightly to my chest while I let thoughts of Booth and my family back home roam my mind.

Once I got to my cabin I placed the album on my pillow while I went into the bathroom. I could feel the stresses of the day taking its toll, my muscles were tightened and my head was throbbing. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water relax me. I could feel the drops of water travelling down my body, soothing it inch by inch. The massage I was giving myself while I lathered my hair in shampoo was comforting and once it washed out I simply stood in the shower until the water went cold. Feeling satisfied I stepped out and got into my pyjamas; shorts and a tank top.

I got under the covers of my bed and pulled the album onto my lap. I opened it up and started from the beginning, knowing that I'll never get tired of looking at photos of Booth as a young child, when his eyes showed warmth in every photograph and his smile was genuine. I was determined to make him feel that way again.

Once I'd finished looking through the photos, I closed the album and placed it on the pillow next to me, not willing to lose it when I knew that it could and would help Booth. The ship would arrive in London in 6 hours and I wanted to spend the time sleeping, I'd done enough thinking and now I wanted to allow positive dreams of Booth to fill my mind like they usually do despite the nightmares that would sometimes invade my sleep.

Booths POV

I slept the majority of the flight knowing that if I were to stay awake I would be overthinking way too much and I didn't want to do that. The faster I could fall asleep, the faster I could wake up, get off the plane and get to the port. So here I was, standing outside of Heathrow airport waiting for a cab when my phone rang. My heart skipped a beat (or a couple) when I checked the caller id and saw 'Bones' flash across my screen. She must have connection where she is, the ship is an hour away from arriving at the port.

"BONES, HOW ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Ugh Booth, that was loud but yes, I'm okay."

"I'm sorry, I missed you like crazy and it's so good to hear your voice."

"We've only been apart for 4 days Booth but I must admit, it's nice to hear your voice too."

"That's good Bones, really good."

"We have a lot to talk about but perhaps we should talk about it when we are together. I just called to tell you that I arrive in London in about an hour and I'll probably go to a hotel and stay there tonight. I don't know when I'm going to come home."

"Come home when you're ready okay Bones, just don't hide, and let me know what your plans are and that way I'll know you're safe. I know we have a lot to talk about but we'll be okay right?"

"Yeah Booth, we'll be okay. I have to go; I need to pack a few last things before we arrive. I'll call you when I'm off the ship."

"I'll talk to you later Bones. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Then I heard the dial tone and she was gone. I'd see her in 1 hour and I'd be able to talk to her and hold her… if she'll let me. I'd be able to tell her I love her and that I never stopped loving her, that she's the one I always wanted and that I knew… right from the beginning that we were meant to be.

I arrived at the seaport and I could see the ship coming in from a distance. I looked around me at all the families waiting for their loved ones to return or arrive. Grandmothers and Grandfathers awaiting the arrival of their child's own family, children waiting for their parents, parents waiting for their children. It didn't matter who was waiting, they were all people who loved the person that they would be seeing in half an hour and I felt so good knowing that I was Bones' person, the one who would always wait for her.

Brennans POV

I was on the deck with Jane looking over the rails at the crowd of people waiting for the ship to arrive. I couldn't see anyone thoroughly, just heaps of heads bopping up and down and hands waving forcefully. I could see children on their parent's shoulders; it reminded me of when my father used to do that to me so I could see more.

I looked over at Jane and saw her scanning the crowd too. It was then that I realised that Jane may have another family waiting for her in London. She might've left Booth and Jared and started a new family, a family that was full of happiness and she might've found a partner who loved her and wouldn't hurt her.

"Jane, do you have anyone waiting for you?"

I looked towards the crowd hoping she'd understand my question.

"Oh, no sweetheart, I couldn't do that to the boys, as lonely as I was I knew that if I found a new partner I'd feel like I was leaving them behind. I didn't want to do that, I knew I'd see them again."

"Okay."

I looked back towards the crowd, I could see faces now. I don't know why but I was expecting to see Booths, it just seemed right that he would be there waiting for me, he's always waiting for me. Jane and I made our way back down to the level our cabins were on and waited to be called. We were talking for a while but this time it wasn't about Booth or family, it was about general things, like work and holidays. It was perhaps the first stress less conversation we'd had since we met.

Our level was finally called and we got off of the ship. We had to pick up our luggage and get it checked for illegal substances or objects. We were both cleared so we made our way into the waiting crowd and walked towards the waiting cabs.

That was when I saw him, Booth. He was leaning against a pole, his suit rumbled presumably from the flight he'd been on to get over here. He caught my eye and held my gaze, a huge grin appearing on his face. I dropped my suitcase and ran towards him, while he walked towards me. Once I reached him I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist while my arms went around his neck. His arms immediately caught me, one on the small of my back where it belongs and the other on my bottom supporting my weight.

"Bones." He breathed while he buried his face in my neck. I could feel his warm breathe on my neck and I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled his head closer, keeping him there.

"I missed you so much baby."

"I missed you, Booth." I felt his lips on my neck, pressing warm kisses there trying to show his feelings through actions. I moaned as he sucked harder and moved down to my collarbones, it was then that I realised where we were. I put my hands on either sides of his face and pulled his head away from my neck.

"Booth, we can't do this here… at all. You have Hannah."

"No, I realised that she wasn't the one I wanted to spend my life with. I loved you so much more, I need you and I want you more than I've ever wanted or needed anyone. I love you."

I felt tears falling down my cheeks and it was my turn to lean down and place my head in the space between his neck and shoulder. He rubbed my back and turned his face so it was turned towards mine. I rested my forehead on his and stared into his eyes. He stared right back and the desire was running right through me to my spine and I shivered in response. He felt it and pulled me closer. The arm that was under my bottom was now fully wrapped around my waist and the other was at the back of my neck, his fingers stroking my skin.

"I want to kiss you, Booth."

He leaned in and just as our lips touched he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too"

I closed my eyes and leaned in further until our lips were pressed together. His lips were so soft against mine and he was so gentle, like he wanted to show his love through this kiss, and that was what he was doing, he was proving his love and I believed in it. Our tongues fought for dominance and I pulled on his hair, wanting and needing more. He fisted a hand in my hair and kissed me harder.

"ugh Booth, we have to stop." I said in between kisses, we couldn't do this here, in front of thousands of people. Then I remembered Jane and forcefully pushed myself out of Booths arms and turned around. She was still standing with my suitcase, a large grin that looked identical to Booths on her face. I took his hand and walked over to Jane. I don't think Booth had looked away from me yet, he hadn't realised that I was walking towards someone.

"Booth, this is Jane, she's well-"

"My Mom"

I looked between Jane and Booth trying to determine what was going to happen. Jane was still smiling and was looking towards Booth with a hopeful expression on her face. When I looked towards Booth I found that he was looking at me and his face was how I had expected it, full of pain. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Can we go now; I don't want to see her."

"No Booth, I know it hurts but you need to talk, let me help you like you helped me."

He was hesitant but he nodded and turned towards Jane. Jane stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Booth; I could see the tears in her eyes when Booth hugged her back. She looked over at me and mouthed "I told you so."

They both pulled back and Booth was the first to talk.

"Do you live here?"

"Yes, you're both welcome to stay at mine if you need to."

Booth looked over at me and I nodded, silently telling him that is was the best and most logical option.

"Okay but I need you to know that I don't forgive you Mum, I'm willing to let you try to explain but I don't forgive you and I might not ever forgive you."

Jane looked down at this but soon recovered.

"I know, it's my fault and I'm sorry."

I took Booths hand and went to pick up my suitcase but Booth beat me to it.

"I can hold my own suitcase Booth."

"I know, but just let me do it this once, let me be an alpha male."

I squeezed his hand and smiled and he leant down and kissed me on the forehead. I looked towards Jane and nodded to the Cab. We all walked over and got in a cab, Jane in the front seat, Booth and I in the back. He rested one hand on my thigh and the other was entwined with mine and rested on his lap. I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. The trip to Janes house was silent but it was comfortable and I was quite content sitting with Booth, he made me feel safe and it felt right.

There was a long conversation to come.

**A/N- Okay, I need your help. Do you want to hear the long conversation between Jane/Booth/Brennan and Booth/Brennan? Or would you prefer that I just get Booth and Brennan home? Please let me know! Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Hello again my dear readers! I've taken all of your advice and insights into consideration for this chapter so I hope you all like it. This Chapter is dedicated to my lovely friend, Meena, thank you for encouraging me to start writing again, I hope you start writing too, please believe in yourself.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bones, and I'm glad I don't because it wouldn't be the amazing show that it is now without Hart Hanson and Stephen Nathan. But I wouldn't mind if they adopted me.**

Booths POV

I opened my eyes when I felt the car stop moving; beside me was Bones, her head resting against my shoulder whilst our hands were still entwined across my lap. I felt her stir and she buried her head further into the crook between my shoulder and neck, it seemed as though she fit their perfectly. She murmured a few words but didn't wake so I squeezed her hand and looked out the window, a small cottage with a messy green garden sat in my line of view. I looked towards the front seat and saw my mother looking back at me, her brown eyes that were identical to mine were shining and she had a big smile on her face. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about my mother at this point, I was glad to see her, it had been just over 25 years since she left, and because of that I also felt angry at her. There are so many questions that I need answers to and I'm glad that I have the opportunity to get them.

I smiled back at my mother and then looked down at Bones, her clouded green eyes were looking back at me, here sincere vulnerability was showing and in that moment she was giving her heart to me, the heart she thought was incapable of loving or being loved. I wanted to bare my soul to her right then but the cab driver interrupted us.

"We're here" he said and I handed over the bill and pulled Bones out of the car after me. My mother was talking to the cab driver; I assume she was thanking him for the ride, her genuine kindness still evident after 25 years. I opened her door whilst the driver got out on the other side, she thanked me and walked towards Bones; inviting her in.

"Get our stuff" said Bones with a large grin on her face.

I gave a hearty laugh and turned towards the cab, hearing Bones' chuckled 'thank you' behind me. I waved off the cab driver before walking to the front door of the cottage, the blades of grass sweeping the sides of my pants as I walked. I didn't know what to do once I reached the door, I suddenly felt unwelcome, if she didn't want me in her life 25 years ago, why would she want me now? I knocked on the front door and took a step back. Bones answered the door with a confused look on her face before tilting her head to the side and smiling.

"Why hello Sir, how may I help you?" she laughed loudly, and gestured for me to come in. She turned around and started walking back inside before realising that I wasn't following her.

"Booth, what's wrong?" she said, reaching out and placing her hand on my arm which was braced against the doorframe.

"Can we talk outside?" she nodded and shouted to my mother that we'd be outside for a few moments. She closed the door and then leaned against it.

"I don't know if I can talk to her Bones, does she actually want to see me? or are we just here because you happened to be on the same cruise?"

"I didn't know she'd be on the ship but we talked a lot and she really does want to see you. She's missed you and even though she mightn't deserve your forgiveness and love, you deserve answers and she does have them."

"She left me, I was 10 years old and Jared… he was so young and she just left us with my Dad. He would come home drunk every day and we would get a beating because he thought we deserved it. He came up with stupid excuses Bones; he would hit us for no reason at all sometimes. I felt so unworthy, like I didn't deserve to live if my own father thought my life wasn't worthy. She's the reason I felt like that, if she stayed she would've been there every time I was hit to tell me that I was loved and worthy. But she wasn't there."

"I know but-"said Bones walking towards me.

"There is no but, I don't want to forgive her and I don't want answers, I have a family now and I've been fine without her for over 25 years, I can survive the rest of my life without her."

Bones wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me flush against her. I wrapped my arms around her, both hands resting against the small of her back while I buried my face in her hair for the second time that day. She started talking then, her breathe tickling my ear while she whispered the words that came straight from her heart.

"Do you remember when my father came back and I didn't want to see him and I didn't believe anything he told me because he'd lied to me for so long? Do you remember what you told me?"

I nodded, remembering the time 4 years ago when her father came back into her life.

"You told me that he did what he did out of love and to protect me. You told me that he didn't want to leave but he had to in order to keep me safe. That's what your Mom did; she left because she thought that your father would finally take some responsibility and learn to look after you and Jared, she thought she was doing the best for everyone. She missed you so much and she bought every single newspaper we featured in for our work, she's so proud of you. I know that you can survive without her but you shouldn't have to, you deserve so much love and I want to help make sure that you get that love. You're my family, the person who has always stayed and made me feel so loved and special, I want to make you feel that way too, and I want to be your person."

"You are my person Temperance; you've been my person right from the beginning."

I pulled away from her and took her face in between my hands. I pulled her face closer to mine and looked into her eyes, whispering the words that I'd wanted to say to her since the beginning.

"I love you Bones."

I leant in and kissed her fully on the mouth, memorising her familiar taste and scent, something that was genuinely Bones. I poured my heart into the kiss and didn't stop until I needed air. She smiled at me then, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I love you too Seeley Booth, thank you for coming after me."

"I'll always be right behind you."

She smiled at me and took my hand. We walked into the house and Bones lead me to the lounge room where my mother was sitting drinking tea.

"I'm pretty tired, do you have a spare bedroom or…?" I gestured towards the hallway before looking back at my mother.

"Oh yes, follow me." She walked out of the lounge room and down the hallway. I told Bones to follow me and we walked towards my mother.

"There's clean linen in the wardrobe, help yourselves to anything." She gave me a hug and then gave Bones one too. We said our goodnights before Bones and I walked into the bedroom.

"What side of the bed do you want Bones?"

"Whatever side you're on." She smiled a cheeky smile and started opening her suitcase. She pulled out her pyjamas and turned back towards me.

"Turn around, I have to get changed." I turned around while she changed and took off my own clothes, leaving me in my boxers. I didn't think to pack pyjamas before leaving DC.

"Okay, you can turn around" said Bones. We turned at the same time and she noticed my clothing or lack thereof.

"Where are your clothes?" she said, looking me up and down.

"I don't have any, I packed very lightly."

"Very well then." She walked towards the bed with a sway of her hips and climbed under the covers. She turned the bedside lamp on and I turned the main light off before walking towards the bed myself. I got under the covers and leant over her to turn the lamp off. I turned towards her, the moonlight shining through the window and giving her face a natural glow, she looked so beautiful. I brought my hand up and stroked her cheek, trailing my fingers down to her neck and pulling her face closer to mine. I leaned my forehead against hers and stared into her eyes. We smiled at each other before we shared our most intimate kiss. We pulled away at the same time and smiled deeply at each other. I turned on my back and brought her head to my bare chest where she snuggled and planted a kiss.

"Goodnight beautiful." I felt her smile against my chest and dropped a light kiss on her forehead.

"Night Booth, love you."

"I love you too baby."

"Don't call me baby."

**A/N- Okay, this chapter mostly focuses on Booth and Brennan but I have a fluffy side that must not be denied and since I've been without internet for the past week, I've also been without fluffy fan fiction so I've had to write my own which isn't half as good as the stories I usually read. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, please review. The next chapter will be filled with Jane! Also, thank you for all of your positive thoughts about Jane; I'm glad you enjoy the character I've created.**


End file.
